Fai
In this Chinese name, the family name is Fán. Fán Fai '''is a new character debuting in Soulcalibur VI in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games. He was a member of the Aval Organization and close friend of Groh. He is referred to as '''The Fighting Dove What lies in his soul is: Affection Biography Fai was trained in the Ling Se Shu temple. Born to a family of prestigious warriors, he vowed to follow in their footsteps. He was known around the temple for his hospitable nature and never-say-die attitude. Despite being an incredibly skilled master of the bladed pole, Fai was referred to as a "dove" by others. He would always resolve issues with his words. It was his weapon skill, however, that caught the Aval Organization's attention. He was scouted by Curtis and Groh to join the Aval Organization. At first, he was hesitant to join, but his love of helping people outweighed his wariness. He was not once put off by Groh's seeming inability to understand human interaction, and actually went out of his way to hang out with him and Curtis. He rose in ranks quickly, and was often paired with the two on missions. However, after spending years there, he left the organization. Curtis and Groh insisted that he stay, however Fai felt the need to return to his homeland. It was there he met Corrin back at the Ling Se Shu temple-- they butt heads immediately. Fai tried his best to be kind, though Vile did not return the favor. Deciding to ignore Vile, Fai spent his time sending letters to Groh of his time. Only a couple of years later, the Temple was hit with devastation, and Fai's final letter never made it to his best friend. Soulcalibur VI Fai awoke, though he did not know how. His last memory was Vile's sword plunging through his chest. His hand rested on his chest as he lay on the floor, mind racing. How long had it been and how was he alive? Sitting up, Fai noticed his weapon lay in his hands on top of him. Someone had moved his body, as he was even laying on a bed. He was still in the the temple, though. So someone had found him and made him look comfortable, but had not the courage to move his body from the place. Fai looked around, and a few feet from the doorway, a man stood, a scythe in hand. Before Fai could speak, the man moved away out of sight. Fai stood and ran after him, but he was nowhere to be found. Going back to the room, Fai grabbed his weapon and left the temple. Staring out into the field ahead, Fai wondered how long it would take to get to Groh, and if Groh had come looking for him. He set out, intent on finding out what was going on, and what happened to everyone. Personality Fai, by nature, is kind, but humorous. He finds joy in most things he does, and refuses to give up on even the cruelest of people. He is no pushover, however. Fai will strike you down should he deem it necessary, and he has the skills to do so. Appearance Fai is quite short, tan, and has waist-length, pitch-black hair braided with a ribbon throughout it. He wears an altered version of the Aval Organization undergarment that he made himself using fabrics and materials from his home. Around his waist is a belt with a sash with the image of a dove. Weapons Fai uses a ''Ji ''or Chinese Halberd. He fights, in some ways, similar to Kilik as they were both taught the Ling Se Shu style. Fai, however, adds a bit of his more jovial personality into his fighting style sometimes. Critical Edge Stage Theme Quotes Soulcalibur VI Relationships *Close friend of Grøh and Curtis *Knew Kristos, as they were both in the Aval Organization Trivia Gallery 20191004133032 1.jpg|Fai 1P close up 20191004133213 1.jpg|Fai 2P 20191004133226 1.jpg|Fai 2P close up Category:New Timeline Category:NT Males